The Lemon Collection
by Perseus20
Summary: Bunch of lemons, collab with my friend and I.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This smut goes to one my friends who's a little bit shy to post it herself! The ship is ColexZane. Hope you like it!_

All Zane was trying to do was clean their room. For some reason, his teammates had neglected to do their chores, specifically when it came to tidying up. So, naturally, he helped them with the tasks. After all, he could always remember which clothing article belonged to whom, exactly where everything was meant to go, and how to fold clothing in the first place.

However, as Zane was putting away Cole's clothing, he noticed one of his drawers was crooked. Specifically, that of his nightstand. Now curious, Zane knelt closer to the drawer, pulling it out. What he saw however greatly surprised him.

Gags, ropes, whips...are those handcuffs? he thought as he sifted through the contents of the drawer. Zane gulped. He had no idea that his boyfriend had such a vast collection of items. Perhaps he would ask him about them when-

"What're you looking for, Frosty?" Zane jumped at the sound of Cole's voice, standing up and whipping around to see his boyfriend staring at him, a hand on his hip and eyebrow raised. He peered past Zane, narrowing his eyes when he saw the drawer was wide open.

"I-I apologize, Cole," Zane stammered. "I was just cleaning up, and I saw the drawer was open. I tried to fix it but I saw what was inside and...well..."

Cole chuckled. "It's fine, no harm done."

Zane smiled, but his curiosity spurred him towards his question. "But I do wish to ask...why do you have all this?"

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Well, y'know... I just like to use that kind of stuff during sex. Haven't you ever heard of bondage before?"

"My memory banks show no indication of ever talking about such a thing. What is it?" Zane immediately felt heat rise to his cheeks when Cole started to laugh. "D-did I say something wrong?"

Cole's laughter died down. "No, no. It's fine. I just didn't think I'd ever have to explain it to you. I guess to put it simply, bondage is basically just one partner tying the other one up for sexual pleasure."

Zane gasped. "But, what about the bound partner? Would they not be frightened?"

"It's all a part of it, Zane. Both parties have to consent to it. Not to mention couples that do this stuff have safe words in place just in case things get too intense for either of them. Anyway, there's a bunch of different types, but I usually just like tying up the hands and feet, and of course using a gag is pretty fun." This time, Cole blushed. "I gotta say, it gets pretty sexy when one partner's speech is all muffled..."

Zane's brow furrowed. "But if their mouth is covered, or there is something in it, how can they use a safe word?"

"Well, then they use noises, like three consecutive grunts or something." Cole patted his shoulder. "Look, the point is that if it's all consensual, then bondage is a good way to spice up sex." He walked his fingers across Zane's chest. "Maybe we could try it...?"

Zane thought for a moment, trying to imagine such a scenario. Him tied up to the bed, unable to move or pleasure himself, a ball gag in his mouth rendering him incapable of speech, and Cole looming over him, a grin on his face as he mercilessly teased Zane until he was begging for release. It excited Zane, to say the least, but the thought still frightened him. He didn't want to feel trapped.

"Perhaps another time," Zane said. Upon seeing the look of disappointment cross Cole's face, he quickly added, "I-it's just that it may be uncomfortable, so-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Bondage isn't for everyone." Instead, Cole lifted Zane up and onto the bed, grinning. "Maybe we'll just stick to normal rough sex for now, hmm?"

Zane blushed as Cole pinned him down, and he nodded, bringing Cole down for a kiss. Cole's tongue immediately shoved its way into his mouth, and he moaned softly as it poked and prodded around inside. As their saliva mixed, Cole busied himself with yanking Zane's button-up shirt off. He didn't bother undoing the buttons one by one, instead pulling the buttons apart. A couple buttons popped off completely, skittering to the floor.

Sitting up so he could slide the shirt off, Zane moaned into Cole's mouth, trying to pull Cole's t-shirt off. They separated only momentarily, just long enough for Cole to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the side. Zane blushed as he scanned his boyfriend's body, feeling a little envious of the hard muscles and abs.

Cole suddenly flipped Zane over, making the blond squeak in surprise. He leaned down to lick and nibble the back of Zane's neck, his hands trailing around to fondle his soft nipples. Zane squealed as Cole's fingers roughly squeezed and pulled, the buds quickly hardening under his ministrations.

"You like that, don't you?" Cole hissed seductively into his ear, licking the earlobe, twisting the nipples harder. "You horny little slut. They're just begging to be squeezed." The words sent a shiver up Zane's spine; he loved it when Cole dirty-talked him.

His fingers left Zane's now-throbbing nipples, trailing down his back until they reached the hem of his skinny jeans. He slipped a hand under the waistband, making Zane's jeans even tighter against his growing erection, before yanking them off and away.

"You've got such a nice body, babe," Cole crooned, his hand cupping one of his ass cheeks before going down to stroke his inner thigh. "A perfect ass, long legs... How'd I get so lucky?" Zane could just feel Cole's eyes wandering up and down his almost-naked body. It made him squirm, lifting his hips up a little.

Cole smirked, patting his butt. "And you're even wearing those white boxers I like..." He brought his hand back and slapped Zane's backside, making him moan loudly. "It's so cute how it jiggles when I hit it..."

Zane's erection now throbbed, begging to be released from the confinement of his boxers. "Cole, p-please..."

Another hard smack to his ass, and Cole tilted his head to the side. "Please what?"

"T-take me..."

Cole clicked his tongue. "What an adorable way to ask, my little slut..." He tugged Zane's boxers off, rubbing the reddening ass cheeks lightly. He smacked one cheek again before he stood up, pulling off his own pants and boxers.

Now that they were both naked, Zane shook in anticipation, wondering what Cole would do first. He heard the bedside table drawer opening and closing, then heard the opening of a squeeze tube's cap. Knowing what this meant, Zane lifted his hips, shaking his round backside teasingly. He felt Cole's hands firmly grip his sore ass cheeks, then felt a cool, slick finger circling his entrance.

"T-tease..." Zane murmured, squealing as he felt Cole's finger push past the tight ring of muscle. No matter how many times they had done it, Zane was utterly sensitive to fingering. It may have been related to how Cole would swirl his finger around and press against his inner walls, but he couldn't be sure.

Another finger pushed in, and soon a third, all spreading and stretching him inside. He felt Cole's middle finger press against his prostate, rubbing it slightly. He whined in need, humping against Cole's hand.

"Such a little slut...your ass is just sucking my fingers in." He pulled his fingers out, lifting Zane's hips and grinding his member against his ass. "How hard do you want it, babe?"

"A-ah... Not too hard at first, but harder once I adjust, love..."

With that, Cole shoved his throbbing member into Zane, making the nindroid wail in ecstasy. He immediately tightened around Cole, who impatiently tapped one ass cheek with his finger.

"Relax, Zane. I'm not even all the way in."

Taking a deep breath, Zane obeyed, gripping the bedsheets tightly as Cole sank in, inch by inch. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate Cole's size, whimpering in pleasure as he felt Cole's length throbbing against his inner walls. He panted softly, trying to resist the urge to pump his own member, precum already dripping onto the sheets.

"O-oh, Cole..." He gasped as Cole's lips pressed to his neck, biting him again.

"Ready for me to move, babe?"

Zane nodded quickly. "P-please! Make me cum!"

Smirking, Cole pulled out a bit, almost all the way, before slamming back in, brushing against Zane's prostate. Zane moaned loudly, drool slipping down his chin. Cole thrusted again, harder this time, and Zane's eyes rolled back.

"Who's my good little slut, huh?" Cole purred, grunting with each thrust. "Tell me, Zane."

"M-me! I-I'm your little slut!" Zane cried, bucking his hips. He blushed even more as the words left his mouth, but he couldn't help it; everything Cole was doing to him just felt so perfect.

He felt Cole's hand reach around his hip, gripping his member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt that familiar knot in his belly tighten, signalling how close he was to climaxing. He whimpered in need as Cole's fingers squeezed the head, his thumb digging into the dripping slit. His legs shook violently, and he cried out as Cole's thrusted directly into his prostate.

He screamed Cole's name one more time before he climaxed, cum spurting from his member to drench the bedsheets beneath him. He whined and arched his back as Cole tensed and released into him, feeling his cum filling him up.

"D-don't relax," Cole panted. "We're not done yet." He pulled out, and lied down beside Zane, before pulling the nindroid into his lap. He sat Zane up, and positioned him above his still-hard member, lowering him onto it.

"O-oh!" The new angle surprised Zane, but also fed more white-hot pleasure through his veins. He looked down at Cole, who nodded. Gulping, Zane rose up, feeling Cole's member slide out of him easily, and slammed himself back down. He moaned at the feeling, and continued to impale himself on Cole's erection, practically bouncing in his lap.

Cole grunting, gripping the bedsheets beneath him and thrusting upward as Zane dropped down. Both men groaned loudly, Zane struggling to keep up as Cole thrusted harder and faster. Cole's fingers dug into Zane's soft thighs, which were trembling violently as the pleasure within Zane mounted.

Before Zane knew it, he was climaxing again, his cum spurting onto Cole's stomach. White filled his vision, and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. Cole soon came as well, and Zane could just barely feel some of his cum dripping out of him.

"One more," Cole murmured, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "One more round."

He pulled out of Zane, standing up and lifting him into his arms. All Cole had to do was look at Zane's face before he grew an expression of renewed vigour. With a grunt, he pinned Zane up against the wall, making sure the nindroid's slender legs were wrapped around his waist. Spreading Zane's ass cheeks, Cole thrusted up into Zane's quivering, puckered hole.

Zane whined, wrapping his arms around Cole's neck, his inner walls tightening to practically hug Cole's throbbing member. He felt Cole's lips wrap around one of his nipples, biting and sucking the sensitive bud roughly. He cried out as Cole slammed against his prostate again and again, digging his fingernails into Cole's back.

Sure enough, Zane climaxed again, his cum shooting up to cover Cole's chest. It wasn't long before Cole also came, and Zane moaned as he felt it drip out of him and onto the floor. Amidst the shaking, the white filling his vision, and the heat that dominated Zane's body, he hadn't let go of Cole.

"A-all right," Cole murmured, pulling out and holding Zane in his arms. "Thats enough."

Zane shook his head, one hand still gripping Cole's shoulder. "I-I..." Cole raised an eyebrow, which only made Zane even more embarrassed about what he was going to ask. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I would like to try bondage."

Cole's eyebrows were both raised now, and he did not answer for a moment. After a while, he smirked. "If that's what you want. This'll be our last round though, okay?"

Zane nodded, and Cole laid him down on the bed, bending down to look through the bedside table drawer. Zane gulped when he watched Cole pull out three lengths of thick black ribbon, a ball gag, and a long, phallic object. Zane soon recognized it as a dildo.

Picking up the ribbon, Cole held Zane's hands above his head, tying them together to the headboard. He took the other two pieces of ribbon and spread Zane's legs wide, tying each foot to the end of the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows as he picked up the ball gag.

"Open wide, Zane," he instructed. Zane nodded, opening his mouth, letting Cole stick the ball in. Once he had tied it so the ball stayed in place, Cole leaned back and nodded in satisfaction. "If I'm going too far for you, give me three short, consecutive grunts, okay?"

Again, Zane nodded. A shiver ran up his spine as Cole picked up the dildo, eyeing it through a half-lidded gaze. He then got up onto the bed, getting between Zane's legs and poking his dripping entrance with a finger. Zane shivered in anticipation, letting out a moan that was muffled by the gag.

Grinning, Cole firmly held the dildo, then pressed it to Zane's entrance, slowly pushing it in. Zane gave another loud, muffled moan, bucking his hips as best as he could with his feet tied down. Cole waited for Zane to adjust before he began to move it.

Zane's entire body tingled with excitement, and it didn't help that the dildo was a bit bigger than Cole. Every single time it was thrusted in, it brushed against his prostate, and his muffled cries grew louder and louder.

He was taken by surprise when Cole pressed a button on the toy, and he cried out in ecstasy as it began to vibrate inside him. His entrance clenched and unclenched around the dildo, and tears of pleasure built up in his eyes as his orgasm neared again. Cole turned up the speed of the vibrations, and Zane knew he couldn't take it any more.

Practically screaming against the gag, he climaxed, thick spurts of cum coating his and Cole's stomachs, his hips shaking and trembling as the dildo vibrated right against his prostate. He let out another cry as he felt something shooting into him, and he looked down to see Cole's finger had hit another button; The dildo had shot cum into him.

Once Zane's orgasm had died down, Cole untied him and took out the gag and dildo. Zane immediately curled up to Cole's side once they had cleaned themselves up, and Cole held him close with one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Cole?" he murmured, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

Zane nuzzled Cole's neck, smiling sleepily. "That was utterly indescribable. And... I think I like bondage now."

Smiling, Cole kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad."


	2. Chapter 2

Cole slid the doors to the shared bedroom open, holding them so Kai could enter as well. The brunet stormed in without a word, cursing under his breath every so often. Cole tried to force back a smirk. "Come on, Kai, the mission didn't go that badly," he said, hoping to calm him down.

Kai slowly turned around to face him, a frown plastered on his face. "Really? Really, Cole? Just look at me!" The fire ninja was covered head to toe in mud and debris from the forest they had just visited. Twigs stuck up in his hair, his gi torn in some places. "I tried to grab onto one of the Serpentines' motorbikes, and they dragged me. Along the ground. And I fell into the bushes, and now look at me!"

The black ninja shook his head, leaning in to kiss Kai on the cheek, which only made Kai fold his arms across his chest. "That doesn't change how I feel about you. Look, all you have to do is take a shower, put your gi into the wash, sew up the ripped parts and you'll be good to go."

Kai rolled his eyes, unstrapping the padding protecting his chest and shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, his mud-covered boots following after. Cole watched with interest as his boyfriend practically stripped in front of him, feeling his face heat up as Kai started to remove his robe.

Feeling like a certain pair of eyes were on him, the brunet turned around, spotting Cole, who attempted to turn away before he smirked. "What? You wanna join me?"

Cole's eyes widened when he said that. "J-join you? With what?" he stammered.

"In the shower, stupid. Several days ago you said you wouldn't mind it if we did something like that one day, but I turned down your offer." He removed his robe so he stood shirtless in front of Cole. "Well? How about now?"

Cole's mouth hung open for a while longer, still shocked by what Kai said. He eventually closed his mouth, and grinned, slowly removing his gi as well. "But let's not waste any time. Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu will be back eventually with their report."

Kai nodded, leading Cole into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. He went up and turned the shower on, pulling off the rest of his clothing as the water warmed up. Cole copied his actions, still observing his boyfriend's naked form as he did so, and stepped into the shower after him, pulling the curtain closed.

As Kai lathered shampoo into his hair, Cole took a bottle of body wash and squeezed some of its contents onto a cloth, using it to clean Kai's body. He admired how physically fit the fire ninja was as he cleaned, letting his hand holding the cloth linger over his fairly defined abs. He used his other hand to rub up and down Kai's sides, causing him to shiver slightly.

Cole let the cloth travel over the rest of his body, reaching his limp member last. He noticed Kai blushing when he did this, causing him to smile. He scrubbed it gently, being careful not to hurt him.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Kai said as he stepped into the stream of water coming from the shower head. His shampoo-covered hair instantly flopped down into his face, his bangs nearly covering his eyes completely. Cole held back a bout of laughter, thinking that his hair made him look almost like Nya. Instead, he kept a straight face, rinsing off the suds from the body wash as Kai continued to work his fingers through his hair to get the shampoo out.

Once he was finished, Cole put the cloth down on the shower floor and smirked, letting his hands rest on Kai's sides. He moved his hands down lower, eventually linking them around Kai's waist. The brunet's face continued to grow a darker red, and his mouth opened slightly, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

"You still okay with this?" Cole asked, not wanting to push Kai into anything he didn't want to do.

"Y-yeah," he replied, his body giving another shiver. He pushed his soaking wet bangs out of his eyes, turning to look at Cole. "I trust you."

The black ninja nodded, letting his hands grip Kai's member, stroking it slowly with both hands. He could feel it harden in his hands, the brunet giving a rather loud moan as it happened. As one hand moved as far down to the base of his shaft to rub a sensitive area there, the other stayed near the tip, his thumb rubbing against the sides of it.

"A-ah, Cole..." Kai groaned, his hips bucking into his hands. Cole rested his chin on his shoulder, kissing along the side of his neck as he listened to his murmurs of appreciation. He started to grind his own crotch against Kai's rear as he stroked his member faster, which only made his moans louder and his shivering more prominent.

Cole rested his cheek on the back of Kai's head, not caring how wet his hair was. The sounds of pleasure Kai was making were music to his ears, and he never wanted them to stop.

"I love you, Kai," Cole whispered, kissing his earlobe, still increasing the speed of his stroking on his boyfriend's member.

Kai's head leaned back against Cole's collarbone, his back arching. "I-I love you, too...!" he moaned. A cry burst through his lips as his shuddering intensified, his face a bright shade of red, his hips jerking upward as he reached his climax. Cole let out his own content sigh, kissing Kai's cheek as the brunet spasmed in his hold.

"We can finish this in bed later, if you want," Cole suggested with a grin.

"I'd l-like that," he panted, his face still a bright shade of red. When his shivering stopped, he slumped in Cole's arms, his energy drained. "Just give me a little while, okay?"

~o~o~o~o~

By the time Kai emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair gelled into spikes again, Cole was already waiting for him on his bed. "I think I'm ready now," Kai said, laying down next to Cole on the bed.

Cole raised an eyebrow, then tugged at the towel around his waist, pulling it down so Kai's body was fully exposed. "No, now you're ready." He smiled as Kai blushed slightly, rolling over so he was on top of him. Leaning down, Cole met Kai's lips with his own, letting his hands travel slowly across his body.

Their lips moved in perfect synchronization with each other, as though it had all been rehearsed beforehand. Kai's lips parted, allowing Cole to dip his tongue into his warm mouth, grinning upon hearing his moans as his tongue tasted and touched every corner. Cole moved his hand up to Kai's head, entangling his fingers in his spiky hair.

They soon separated when the need for air became too great, but Cole didn't want it to end just yet. He leaned down again, this time touching his lips to Kai's neck, then his shoulder, letting his tongue lick the tanned skin before he bit down. Kai gasped in surprise, but his voice faded into a moan as Cole started to suck, aiming to leave a bruise behind.

As he sucked on Kai's shoulder, Cole removed his hands from Kai's hair and moved them down to his chest, starting to rub his erect nipples gently. Upon giving one nipple a rough squeeze, Kai yelped, then shuddered in pleasure. Cole smirked at this, lowering his hands until they firmly gripped his waist. He pulled his mouth away from Kai's shoulder.

"You doing okay?" he asked, rubbing Kai's slightly jutting hips in a comforting manner.

"Y-yeah," he moaned, lifting his hips up to grind his semi-hard length against Cole's thigh. "Just hope the others don't get back too soon..."

Cole grinned, getting off him to reach under the bed, holding up a small bottle of lubricant. Kai gulped and blushed as Cole cracked the lid open and spread the substance on three of his fingers. He tossed the bottle to the side, then spread Kai's legs whilst stroking one of his thighs.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?" he said, pressing one finger against Kai's entrance.

The brunet braced himself, giving a low whimper as Cole's finger pushed into him. He continued to moan in both pain and pleasure as it moved around in him, sitting up into a more comfortable position and looking at Cole with dazed eyes.

"I'm gonna put another one in, okay?" A second finger pushed in next to the first one, making Kai cry out. The fingers began a scissoring motion to loosen him up, which made Kai squirm even more.

"F-feels weird," he remarked, bucking his hips as a third finger join the other two. He groaned as all three fingers moved inside him, spreading him out and making waves of pleasure run up and down through his body. "Oh, jeez, Cole..."

Just when it looked like he was about to climax, Cole pulled his fingers out of Kai, who gave a frustrated groan. "Give me a second," Cole said, slightly amused. He picked up the bottle of lubricant again, spreading the slippery substance over his own hardened member.

Kai's nervous gaze met Cole's, making him lean down to kiss him on the nose. He positioned himself in front of the fire ninja's entrance and slowly pushed the tip of his member in. Kai cried out in pain as Cole's member filled him, shaking uncontrollably as Cole's hands took hold of his shaft, starting to move up and down again to comfort him.

"Ready?" Cole asked once he was fully in.

Kai was breathing heavily now, his entrance clenching and unclenching around Cole's shaft. "Y-yeah, but go slowly..."

Cole nodded, gripping his hips and pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in. The fire ninja groaned beneath him, bucking his hips as he continued to thrust into him. He raised his hands to grip Cole's shoulders, his nails digging into his muscles. His reddened face was contorted in an expression of pure bliss.

The earth ninja thrusted deeper, eventually brushing against Kai's prostate. Kai moaned loudly from the pleasure it brought, arching his back off the mattress. Cole angled himself so his member was aimed at the spot, then thrusted slightly quicker into it, leaving Kai unable to speak, only capable of moaning incoherent praise.

"A-ah! Cole, I-I can't-!"

The brunet cut off as he practically screamed, entrance tightening around Cole's shaft, hips jerking, body trembling, as he finally reached his climax. Sweat dripped down the sides of his heavily blushing face, his eyes squeezed shut. The tightening feeling around him and the look on Kai's face was enough to make Cole hit his climax, releasing his load into Kai, causing him to whine loudly at the feeling. Once he stopped shivering, and the blissful feeling died down, Cole pulled out of Kai, droplets of white fluid dripping from his entrance.

"S-so," Cole panted. "How was that...?"

Kai's blush faded, and he grinned shakily. "It was great..." He sat up on the bed again, wincing at the sore feeling in his lower back. "I guess we'll have to get cleaned up again, huh?"

"Yeah. And we'll go in one at a time, agreed?"

"Agreed." Kai inched closer to Cole, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you."

Cole returned the gesture with a kiss on his nose. "I love you, t-"

A door slammed. "We're back!"

Cole and Kai turned to each other, both their eyes wide with shock. Kai gripped the towel he was lying on during their 'activities', darting into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Cole ran up to the door, knocking on it loudly. "Kai! I still need my clothes! Open up!" He frowned, turning as he heard the bedroom door open, Zane and Jay standing in the doorway, questioning looks on both of their faces.

"I can explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Zane scanned the forest thoroughly as he walked at Kai's side, searching for any diverging paths. They had been sent out together to search for Serpentine, but so far hadn't found anything of note. Unfortunately, they had searched deep enough into the forest that they now had no idea where they were going.

"Zane, we've been at this spot before," Kai said, folding his arms across his chest. "See? I've seen that rock a total of three times today. We're just going in circles at this point."

"I know," the nindroid replied. "I'm trying to see if there is another route that we can take that will lead us out of this forest."

"I'm pretty sure we've already taken every path there is, but whatever." Kai tried to keep his frustration with Zane at bay, trying to focus on the fact that Zane promised they could have a little "bonding time" when they got back to the Bounty. However, at that point, Kai was certain that moment would never come.

They walked for a long period of time once Zane found another path, Kai seeing the same trees he had hours ago when they first went down it. Zane still turned his head left and right trying to scan the dense forest, but could not find any routes that would be easy to travel on.

Eventually, Kai threw his hands up in defeat. "Face it, Zane. We're lost, and there's no way we're getting out of here." For emphasis, he slumped down at the base of a tree, stretching his legs out in front of him as far as they could go, a frown set upon his face.

Zane looked down at his boyfriend, sighing and kneeling down in front of him. "Then we may have to spend the night out here. It appears the promise I made earlier cannot be kept. I apologize, Kai."

The brunet looked up, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I can wait." He was quiet for a moment, before he remembered another spot they had passed earlier. "Zane? Do you remember how to get to that one open area with all the flowers everywhere?"

"Let me think..." Zane shut his eyes so he could concentrate, retracing their steps from where they currently were. Though he couldn't go back as far as the place they started, he could just barely remember the path they walked along from the meadow Kai was talking about. "Yes, I believe so. Follow me."

~o~o~o~o~

The sun was just beginning to set once Kai and Zane reached the meadow. The field was full of long, green grass that thinned out near the centre of the opening, and bright red and orange flowers that appeared as though they were on fire in the light of the setting sun. Surrounding the meadow were the tall trees of the forest, making it seem like the meadow was man-made rather than natural.

"Why did you want to return here?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow at Kai.

"Well, if the Bounty comes back around, everyone will be able to find us. Also..." He stretched up on his toes to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "...I still expect you to keep your promise. So I chose the most comfortable spot for it."

The blond felt his internal systems heat up as he realized what Kai was getting at. "But...in a forest...?"

"Well, technically, we aren't in the forest, we're in a meadow in the forest."

Zane stared at his boyfriend for a while longer before he smiled and walked over to the centre where the grass was softer and shorter. "I do hope the others do not see what we are about to do." He laid down on the ground, Kai following suit, and was about to roll over so he was on top before Kai put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," he said with a smirk. "You got us lost, so I'm topping you." He pushed Zane onto his back and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him again.

Zane let himself get lost in the feeling of Kai's soft, warm lips against his own, wrapping his arms around the brunet's shoulders to bring him closer to deepen the kiss. He felt a warm tongue tentatively stroke across his cold lips, pushing against them in an effort to gain access to Zane's mouth. The nindroid parted his lips, letting Kai's tongue enter. He felt Kai gasp in surprise at how cold the inside of his mouth was, but that only seemed to encourage him to explore it further, his moans mingling with Zane's. Neither of them wanted to separate, but with oxygen quickly becoming a necessity, they both parted with a gasp, Kai's complexion doing nothing to hide his blush and Zane's power source whirring even faster.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Kai suggested as he fiddled with the buckles and ties on Zane's gi, pulling the white fabric aside so his chest was exposed. Zane began to do the same to Kai's gi, which was soon pulled off completely so Kai was completely topless.

Their lips reconnected as their hands travelled across each other's exposed torsos. Kai's fingers danced across Zane's chest, grazing past his nipples and causing him to gasp. Smirking at his reaction, his fingers went down further, careful to avoid accidentally opening his access panel on his abdomen. His hands finally rested on his hips, rubbing his thumbs against the synthetic skin.

"K-Kai," the nindroid moaned, shifting his hips slightly. "Please..."

Kai felt even more aroused upon hearing his begging, and he nodded in acknowledgment before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Zane's pants, pulling them down in one swift movement. He traced the outline of Zane's bulge through the fabric of his boxers, eventually pressing the palm of his hand to it. Zane cried out at the action, bucking against Kai's hand. To tease him even further, Kai bent down to press his lips to his crotch, feeling it harden even more against his mouth.

"Okay, okay," the brunet laughed as Zane gave a frustrated moan. He pulled down his boxers, freeing his member and letting it come in contact with the warm forest air. Zane sighed in relief, then tensed when he felt Kai's tongue trail along the side of his member. He gave an even louder moan when Kai's lips wrapped around his shaft and started a slow sucking motion.

Kai reached his hands around Zane's hips and gripped his rear, squeezing the cheeks playfully. The blond bit his lip, a tiny amount of drool threatening to trail from his mouth. He thrusted into Kai's mouth, feeling his tongue slide down as far as the base of his shaft, then back up to the tip.

"A-ah! Kai, I do not think I can-"

"Not so fast," he interrupted, pulling away from his member, a line of saliva connecting his mouth and the tip. "We're not done yet." He climbed on top of Zane, his eyes filled with lust and desire, pulling down his own pants and boxers, and aligned his erected member with Zane's entrance. He pressed the tip against it, and slowly pushed in so he wouldn't hurt Zane.

However, Zane still cried out in surprise and pain, his face scrunching up as Kai continued to push in. The brunet winced as Zane's entrance tightened around him. "R-relax, Zane," he groaned once he was all the way in. "It's starting to hurt..."

The blond nodded, trying to take a few deep breaths. He felt Kai's hand wrap around his shaft, pumping it in hopes of calming Zane down a bit. The feeling of his hand moving up and down his member and the feeling of his shaft inside him made Zane even more aroused, and he released the tension in his body, leaning his head back and focusing on the pleasure Kai brought him.

"That's better," he murmured, pressing his lips to Zane's chin as he started to slowly thrust. The sounds of his moans were music to his ears, and the hand on his shaft sped up. Kai started changing the angles of his thrusts, searching for the more sensitive area in him. The heat coming off from Kai's body, and the heat produced from his own power source, pushed Zane's systems into overdrive, and he could barely process a single thought as Kai's thrusts quickened.

Kai finally thrusted into a sensitive area, and Zane nearly screamed at the intense amount of pleasure it brought him. Kai continued to aim for that area, causing the nindroid to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut, not knowing how much more of the hypnotic feeling he could take. His entire body trembled as he grew nearer to his release, which only made Kai's gasps and moans louder and more frequent.

"Kai...ah! I-I can't-!" He let out a long, drawn-out moan as he hit his release, his entrance tightening around Kai's shaft once more.

The brunet's face burned as he came inside of Zane, arching his back and crying out at the heat pulsing through his veins as he rode out his orgasm. He pressed his lips harshly against Zane's, shivering in ecstasy as he moaned into his mouth.

Panting heavily, Kai pulled out of Zane, separating their lips and resting his cheek on his firm chest, listening to the whirring of his power source, noticing it was gradually slowing down.

"Now that was definitely a promise worth fulfilling, don't you think?" Kai asked with a grin.

"Y-yes," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Kai and pulling him close. "I suppose it was."

The couple stayed on the ground for a while, not separating from each other in the slightest, simply enjoying each other's company for once. It wasn't long, however, when the silence was completely shattered by the calls of their teammates.

"Zane! Kai! Are you guys there?!" they recognized the voice as Jay's.

Kai shot Zane an urgent glance, and quickly got up, pulling his pants and boxers down and searched through the field for the top of his gi. Zane did the same, fumbling with his ties and buckles just as they saw the Destiny's Bounty approaching.

"Hey! We're down here!" Kai yelled, waving at them. He turned to Zane. "Looks like we didn't have to worry about being quiet tonight, huh?" he said with a cheeky smirk.

Zane simply looked away in embarrassment. He had to admit, though he loved Kai very much, he certainly had a way of making him flustered in the worst of situations.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay was exhausted after the first time he and Cole had sex. He knew Cole was big all over but his dick? Damn. Jay could barely walk afterwards. Tonight would be their second time, and Cole was full of surprises. As he waited in his room, Jay looked around, noticing that one of his drawers were open. Curiosity swept over him and he walked over to it, opening it a little more. What was in there surprised him and shocked him greatly. He sifted through the items, gulping. Handcuffs, bondage ropes, dildos, blindfolds, was that a whip? His hands trembled.

"Whatcha doing?" He jumped and whipped around to see Cole shirtless, only in a towel, his clothes in his hand.

"U-Um, I noticed the drawer was open so I looked. S-Sorry..." He turned bright red. "W-Why do you have these things?" Cole shrugged, throwing his clothes into the hamper. He went up to Jay and laid his hands on his hips, pulling Jay to his chest.

"Because I like doing those things..." Cole said, lowering his mouth and nibbling on his ear. Jay shivered and bucked against him, moaning softly. Cole guided Jay to the bed and laid him down, taking off his shirt and pants. He kisses his neck and ran his hands up and down the redhead's sides, making him squirm and whimper in need. Cole hooked his finger in Jay's underwear, pulling the the waistband forward.

"Want me to fill you with my cock and make you beg, Jay? Hmm? Would you like that...?" Cole whispered in his lover's ear, causing the other pant and whine in arousal.

"Y-Yes..." Cole suddenly pulled away, causing Jay to shiver from loss of warmth. Cole took off his towel, his member springing up, the veins bulging, precum already leaking out. Jay stared at the big, 12 inch member, while Cole got lube and a condom. Cole pulled off Jay's underwear, spreading his legs. Cole knew to go gentle, cause he nearly caused Jay to bleed last time. Soaking his fingers with lube, Cole gently prodded Jay's entrance, which was leaking from arousal. He slowly pushed in the finger, making Jay whine, biting his lip. Cole looked up at is lover for any sign of discomfort, then pushed in a second, gently starting to thrust them. Jay started to make cute little moans and noises, making Cole smirk. He sped up the thrusts and inserted a third, spreading them, causing Jay to arch his back and cry out in pleasure. He covered his mouth in shame, his face red. Cole smiled, ripping open the condom packaging.

"N-No condom..." He looked at Jay, causing him to turn even redder.

"How come?"

"I-I think the condom made me bleed last time s-so..." Jay stammered. Cole smiled and took it off, lifting his legs.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Jay nodded. Cole prodded his entrance, before slowly pushing in. Jay squeaked, biting his lip. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate Cole's size, starting to pant.

"G-Give me more..." He whined. Cole slowly pushed in more, brushing Jay's prostate. The redhead squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you..." Cole said, beginning to thrust. Jay cried out, his back arching; Cole couldn't help himself. He latched onto Jay's neck and sucked, bit and nibbled until Jay was gasping. He slammed in hard, hitting his prostate. Jay screamed, his toes curling. Cole smirked against his skin, biting into it hard, making Jay bite his pillow. Cole gripped his hips and slammed against something hard. Jay's eyes rolled back and he climaxed all over his belly. Cole moaned at how Jay clenched around his member, before climaxing himself. Jay jerked, his toes curling at the feeling of Cole's seed shooting into him. He shivered, panting. Cole kissed his cheek then forehead, then nose.

"Up for round two?" Cole whispered. Jay nodded. Cole pulled out and reversed their position, holding Jay's hips. Jay's face turned red, still panting a bit. He lowered onto Cole's monster dick and groaned at the feeling. Cole looked up at Jay, caressing his hips.

"Jay, you're so beautiful..." Cole said, gently thrusting up. Jay moaned, his eyes rolling back.

"P-Please, fill me up...!" Cole smirked and slammed up, making Jay jerk and cry out. He started to meet Cole's thrusts with slamming down, both of them moaning. Cole groaned as Jay started to tighten, and the redhead climaxed. Cole groaned and slammed in once more, climaxing into him hard. Jay trembled, a little cum leaking out, even with Cole's member inside.

"Oh my..." Jay moaned, grinding around on his member. Cole groaned.

"Why are you so hot...?" Cole picked up Jay and pressed him against the wall, thrusting hard. Jay grabbed Cole's thick locks his hands and kissed him roughly, panting into his mouth. Cole squeezed Jay's ass as he slammed into his lover hard, their saliva mixing and trailing down their chins as they sloppily made out. Jay panted, crying out in pleasure when Cole hit his prostate. He continued to slam against it, until Jay was crying that he was going to cum.

"Beg for it." Cole growled, slamming in harder. Jay screamed.

"P-Please, let me cum!" Jay cried, tears streaming down his face from pleasure. Cole bit his shoulders, leaving little bruises. Jay clawed at his back, sobbing from pleasure. "P-Please!" Cole smirked.

"Cum." Jay screamed, cum shooting and landing on their bellies, Cole grunting and climaxing as well. Jay's eyes rolled back as Cole overflowed him with his semen. Jay trembled, his nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh, Cole..." Jay moaned. Cole smiled and slowly pulled out, cum slipping down Jay's legs. "Aww..." Jay said. Cole smirked.

"What? Want me to fill you up with my cum?" Cole said. Jay nodded.

"Yes, please." Jay purred out. Then his sultry attitude diminished. "I-I wouldn't mind doing bondage..." He whispered shyly. Cole chuckled and laid him on the bed, going to the drawer. He pulled out handcuffs, a gag and a dildo. He wiggled his eyebrows, making Jay blush brightly. Cole cuffed Jay to the bed, then picked up the gag.

"W-Wait... U-Um... C-Can I give you a blowjob before you do that?" Cole smiled, setting it back down. He lifted his still hard member up to Jay's mouth, and he opened his mouth, bobbing his head forward, taking in the dick. Cole moaned. Jay bobbed his head forward rapidly, trying not to choke on how thick and big it was. He bobbed harder, swirling his tongue around the head slightly. Cole panted, gripping Jay's hair tightly. He cried out and climaxed, making Jay choke and cough, pulling away. Cole smiled and lifted Jay's legs.

"W-What, no gag?" Cole smirked.

"I wanna listen to you scream..." And with that, he slammed in. Jay cried out, arching his back. Cole slammed in harder, hitting his prostate hard, pressing against it so hard that Jay's eyes widen and he screamed so loud and the pleasure just intensified and he climaxed, tightening around Cole. Cole yelped at the sudden tightness and climaxed as well, semen overflowing his lover. Jay moaned and collapsed against the pillows, panting, sweat beading his body. Cole untied him and pulled out, pulling him close. Jay cuddled up to him.

Okay, so maybe rough sex wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd was conflicted. He really liked Kai, but was super afraid to tell him. The Fire ninja was such a womanizer and Lloyd was sure Kai was straight. But the problem was, after Lloyd turned adult, he'd been having really unusual feelings for Kai. He was making his bed when he felt hands grab at his butt, making him yelp, but one hand clamped around his mouth.

"Shh, shh..." Lloyd's eyes widened. It was Kai's evil counter, that his dad had made to kill off the normal ninja. Bizzaro Kai kissed Lloyd's neck and he started to whimper. "Shh, don't want anyone to find out, now do we?" he mumbled. Lloyd whimpered and bit his lip when he bit down on his neck. Bizzaro Kai pinned him on the bed, smirking. Lloyd squirmed but kept quiet. In truth, he really didn't mind it. Kai kissed his neck more, making his face light up bright red. Kai stripped him, making him shyly cover up.

"Mmm...You certainly look delicious..." Lloyd whimpered, looking away. Kai gently rubbed his hips, smiling. There was a knock at the door, making them both jump.

"Hey, Lloyd? I need your opinion on something." And Normal Kai opened the door, his eyes widening. Kai looked at his evil counterpart and Lloyd's naked body, before coming in and closing the door, locking it.

"K-Kai? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked. Kai put down the object he was holding and started to strip, coming closer. Both Kai's were now almost naked. Normal Kai got behind him and rubbed his back, while Bizzaro Kai kissed his chest, flicking his nipples. Lloyd squealed, his eyes widening. They continued to love his body, leaving little hickeys here and there, and sucking on some parts of his body. They tugged at his underwear and slowly tugged them off. They pulled off their underwear and he stared at the massive members in front of him. Normal Kai was a little bit bigger, but still, both of them were huge. Normal Kai pulled him back into his lap, while Bizzaro Kai pulled out a bottle of lube. B-Kai squirted some lube on N-Kai's fingers, and he rubbed it all over his fingers, before prodding at Lloyd's entrance. Lloyd immediately regretted playing with himself that morning with his fingers and a thick dildo. Kai's finger slipped in with ease, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You're loose already. Did you finger yourself today, Lloyd...?" Kai murmured against his neck. Lloyd shivered and whimpered.

"I-I... M-Maybe..." The two chuckled and N-Kai rubbed his member with the rest of the lube, before prodding against his entrance. Lloyd braced himself and gasped as Kai slid into him. He trembled and felt himself stretch to take in his member. B-Kai smirked and lathered on lube onto his, then settled down under Lloyd with N-Kai. He too slid in slowly, making Lloyd cry out from how he stretched. They were both huge so they practically were tearing his hole opened.

"Tell us when to move..." N-Kai mumbled, making Lloyd turn red. He couldn't believe it! Not only was he having a threesome, but he was having a threesome with both Kai's. He whimpered softly before nodding. They started to thrust simultaneously making him cry out in pleasure. They smirked, thrusting faster and harder. The pleasure was intense, so intense he climaxed right away. He screamed as they both hit his prostate, his eyes widening, his toes curling. They groaned and kept slamming in against his prostate. Shrieks of pleasure were music to their ears as they hit inside repeatedly.

"I'm gonna cum!" N-Kai and B-Kai said at the same time. Lloyd cried out and tightened around them, making them climax. His eyes widened as he felt semen overflow him. Lloyd panted hard, crying in pleasure, tears streaming down his face. They kissed his neck and throat, moaning softly.

"Surprised you could take all of it..." B-Kai mumbled. Lloyd panted, slumping against N-Kai. B-Kai pouted and leaned in to kiss Lloyd, but Kai punched Bizzaro Kai in the face and B-Kai disintegrated into nothing. Lloyd squeaked as one member left and he slumped against Kai more.

"Up for round two...?" Kai whispered, making Lloyd blush.

"Y-You're not mad...?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering... B-But yeah." With that, Kai thrusted up into Lloyd. The blond cried out in pleasure and arched his back. Kai stopped and turned him around, then continued to slam up. Lloyd met his thrusts with his own, practically bouncing in Kai's lap. They both moaned loudly as the pleasure increased, Lloyd clamping around Kai as he came. Kai cried out and came, his seed rushing into Lloyd. Kai buried his face into Lloyd's neck, moaning.

"I-I love you, Kai..." Lloyd whispered. Kai smiled.

"I love you too..." Kai pinned him down on his back, smirking. Lloyd blushed, embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"F-Fill me up with your seed and give me your babies!" Lloyd said, and then he covered his mouth. Kai smirked and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, trust me... I'll fill you up until you can't walk..." Kai mumbled. Lloyd groaned, a shiver going through him. Kai slammed in hard, hitting his prostate. Lloyd arched his back, crying out in pleasure, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kai kissed his neck, and slammed in hard. Lloyd gasped and trembled, drooling, his eyes rolling back and screaming as he hit the prostate again and again.

"Oh Kai!" Lloyd screamed, making Kai groan and slam in harder. "I-I wanna cum!" he whimpered out.

"Then cum, my love." Kai purred, hitting it again. Lloyd screamed, climaxing. Kai let out a moan and came, Lloyd momentarily blacked out from the amount of cum that went into him. Kai panted and pulled out, letting Lloyd breathe. He laid next to him and rubbed him his hip.

"What you said about the babies, man that aroused me so much..." Kai said softly. Lloyd blushed brightly and nuzzled close to him.

Yeah, they were definitely going to have a lot of sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole was definitely going to tell Lloyd he liked him. He knocked on Lloyd's door.

"Come in!" Cole opened the door to his room, where he was met with a very surprising sight. Lloyd was making his bed, currently bent over. He wore short shorts and a tank top, ideal for the heat. But almost immediately, Cole got hard. His member hardened, making a tent in his pants. Cole took a deep breath. Lloyd looked at him so cutely, he couldn't help it. He grabbed Lloyd's face and kissed the blond hard. Lloyd squeaked and blushed, managing to kiss back. Cole pulled away a little bit.

"I love you..." he mumbled. Lloyd blushed.

"Y-You do...?" Cole nodded. Lloyd smiled. "I love you too..." Cole kissed him hard, holding his hips. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back and running his fingers through his hair. Cole lowered his hands and squeezed roughly, making Lloyd moan loudly and open his mouth. Cole slipped in his tongue and explored the blond's mouth before taking off his shirt. Lloyd's skin was pale, but beautifully clear. He had little freckles on his chest and belly, and Cole kissed his neck, rubbing his chest. Lloyd shivered, his hands trembling as he gripped the other's arms. _Biceps..._ Lloyd thought, stroking them. Cole suddenly pinned him onto his half made bed. Lloyd squeaked and shivered, his body warming up.

Cole pulled off his shorts and underwear, leaving him naked. Lloyd whined and tugged on his shirt.

"C-Can't be the only one naked..." Lloyd said. Cole chuckled and pulled off his shirt. Lloyd stared, a little envious of his body. Cole ran his hands down his hips, kissing his neck. Lloyd lifted his hips a little bit, moaning, his member hard. He tugged at his pants, noticing the rather large bulge in the Earth Ninja's pants.

"T-Take them off..." He whined. Cole pulled them off and the boy's eyes widened. "H-How big are you?" he asked. Cole thought.

"I think ten or so inches." Lloyd groaned, whimpering.

"P-Put it in me!" Cole chuckled.

"Condom or no?" he asked as he pulled out a bottle of lube. Lloyd shook his head, panting. His face was starting to turn hot, and he lifted his hips so that way Cole could stretch him. Cole spread lube on his fingers and slowly pushed a finger in. Lloyd whimpered a little bit, curling his toes. He nodded at him, took a deep breath and allowed him to continue, stretching to take in Cole's fingers. He cried out as he scissored, jerking a little bit. Cole smiled.

"So cute..." Cole muttered. "Are you that sensitive?" He asked, curling his fingers, rubbing them against Lloyd's walls. Lloyd cried out, arching his back. It felt so good, like shocks of pleasure. Cole pulled out his fingers and rubbed more lube on his member, and Lloyd couldn't help stare at the giant cock before him.

"Ready?" Cole asked. Lloyd nodded and opened his legs. Cole pushed in slowly, kissing his neck in comfort. Pleasure was replaced with pain his walls were stretched. Cole stopped for a second, letting him take a breath before continuing. He pushed in more until he was all the way in and the look on Lloyd's face made him even harder. Lloyd whimpered and trembled.

"M-More." Lloyd said. Cole pulled out a little bit, then slammed in hard. Lloyd arched his back, his head tilting back, his toes curled, a cry of pleasure escaping his lips. Cole smirked and slammed in faster and harder. Lloyd's shrieks of pleasure sent new adrenaline through his veins, making him kiss and bite his body, continuing his pace, starting to angle his thrusts.

"O-Oh god!" Lloyd shrieked, his nails digging into his skin, clawing his back. His breathing was rapid and his face was contorted in absolute pleasure. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He cried. He tightened and shrieked again, climaxing hard, cum covering his belly and Cole's belly. Cole yelled and climaxed, and he convulsed as cum poured into him. Lloyd panted, pleasure coursing through his body. Cole kissed his neck.

"Round two...?" He mumbled. Lloyd nodded and trembled a little bit. Cole pulled out and rubbed his hips before switching their positions. Lloyd squeaked and blushed, looking down at him. Cole rubbed his hips once more and nodded. Lloyd aligned with his member and slammed down hard, arching back at the intense pleasure. Cole grunted, looking at him with lust.

"H-Hey, Cole- ah!" Lloyd panted. Cole looked up at the blond.

"Yeah?" Lloyd pressed a hand to his belly.

"G-Give me your babies...!" Cole's face turned red, and the saying renewed his energy, making him slam in hard and fast, crying out as he came. Lloyd's face was one of pure and utter pleasure and his shrieks were music to his Cole's ears. He tightened and climaxed, his body spasming as semen filled his body. Cole climaxed repeatedly, making Lloyd collapse on top.

"W-Wow..." Cole murmured. "That aroused me so much..." Lloyd blushed.

"I-I do want a baby..." Cole stared at him.

"Then I'll fill you up until we get one." Cole rolled them over, making Lloyd giggle.

Kai glared at the ceiling, groaning at the sounds of the two. Jay opened the bathroom door and sat next to him.

"Hear it too?" Kai nodded. They were quiet for a moment.

"Wanna do it?" Kai asked. Jay blushed and nodded.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay crawled on top of Kai, rubbing his chest, blushing deeply. Next door Lloyd's bed squeaked and muffled shrieks vibrated the walls. Kai rubbed his hips, smiling.

"May I just say, you look ravishing." Kai said, making Jay blush brightly. Kai hooked his finger in his towel and slipped it off. Jay squeaked, grinding against Kai's crotch. He whimpered a little in need, and rubbed his chest, tugging at his shirt.

"Please give me your cock..." Jay murmured, a sultry tone in his voice. Kai groaned as he hardened and pulled down his pants, pulling the redhead into a kiss, separating momentarily.

"Do you need stretching?" Kai murmured. Jay shook his head. Kai nodded and pulled down his underwear. He nibbled his ear. "Want me to fuck you so hard you'll be begging for mercy?" Jay squeaked but nodded rapidly.

"P-Please...!" Jay moaned. "I want you so bad..." Kai smirked and held his hips, positioning his member on his entrance. Jay took a deep breath and then with a nod, Kai thrusted up into his lover. Jay arched his back, crying out at how big his boyfriend was. He immediately tightened, making Kai groan.

"Relax..." Kai groaned. "I can't move if you're tight around me..." Jay panted, his body trembling, nodding and trying to loosen. He gripped the sheets as he took a breath and slowly loosened. Kai took a breath.

"Should we have put on a condom?" he asked. Jay shook his head.

"F-Fill me up..." And with that, Kai slammed into his lover hard. Jay cried out and arched his back, gripping the sheets. Kai flipped their positions, gripping the redhead's hips hard, almost bruising them, and slammed in hard, making him cry out loudly. "So big!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes as Kai slammed in harder and faster. Kai bit every little spot on Jay's neck, throat and collarbone, making hickeys appear.

"K-Kai, I-I'm gonna cum!" Kai rammed himself deeper into his lover, making tears fly from Jay's face, his nails digging scratch marks into his back and shoulder blades. Kai absolutely loved the look on Jay's face, the tears and drool mixing together, his flushed red face, his member twitching and leaking precum. He bit Jay's neck, making him gasp and he tasted blood. He slammed in hard, making Jay shriek and climax, cum shooting onto his chest.

"K-Kai!" Jay cried, pulling him close. Kai climaxed, making Jay twitch and cry out with the amount of cum shot into him. Jay hiccuped, tears falling down his face. "T-There's g-gonna be *hiccup* a baby now..." he said and Kai kissed his face, grinning.

"Good." He mumbled against his lips before pressing them together. Jay hardened again, pushing his hips against Kai's more.

"M-More... G-Give me more..." He murmured. Kai flipped him over, putting him on his knees and hands. Jay wiggled his butt.

"Man you got the perfect body... Big ass, long legs, big hips..." Kai licked his lips, scanning his boyfriend's body with lust and admiration. Next door the sounds had quieted, but that didn't stop them. Kai gripped his cheeks, then pushed in. Jay moaned, gripping the sheets.

"Y-You're so big..." Jay moaned. The brunet smirked and slammed in hard, making Jay cry out and arch his back. He sobbed in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly, burying his face into his pillow to cover his screams of pleasure as Kai slammed in repeatedly, hitting his prostate each time. Jay clawed at his pillow, screaming loudly while Kai bit his body, leaving hickeys everywhere. He kissed the back of his neck, slamming in deep.

"I-I love you!" Jay cried.

"I love you too!" Kai grunted, slamming in hard, climaxing. Jay climaxed, crying out as cum spurted onto the sheets.

"O-Oh, Kai..." he whined as cum filled him up. Kai pulled out and collapsed next to him.

Yeah, they were definitely going to do a lot more later.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay got the parts ready for the adjustment for Zane. The other day he noticed that the nindroid was twitching a lot and little blue electricity pulses appeared in one of his eyes, so he asked the blond to readjust his circuitry and he agreed. So, Jay was in his shop getting the tools and parts that they might need when the door opened.

"Good morning, Jay." Zane greeted.

"Hey, Zane." Jay said, putting down the tool. "Just go ahead and strip." Jay said, turning around to give him some privacy. There was some rustling and Jay mindlessly played with his tools.

"Okay, I'm done." He turned and couldn't help himself; he stared. Zane had long legs, with an unusually big butt and hips. Jay never noticed that before, and his nipples were erect.

"U-Um, did you mean to my underwear?" Jay dropped his tool that he was holding. He gulped and went over, running his fingers down his chest, looking for the latch. He frowned.

"Where'd it go?" he muttered to himself. He kept running his fingers down his chest, trying to find the latch and not realizing that Zane was beginning to get aroused. His member began to harden, but he covered his crotch, and his nipples perked up more, his face turning red.

"U-Um... J-Jay..."

"Move your arms, Zane. I won't be able to find the latch if you keep putting your arms together." The blond gulped.

"I-I cannot..." Jay looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Zane removed his hands, letting his member spring up.

"T-The way you're touching me... I-It was erotic..." He blushed hard. Jay stared at his face before wrapping his hand around his member. Zane gasped, bucking his hips up. "J-Jay!" he cried. Jay started to pump his member, kissing his neck and chest, flicking one of his nipples with a finger. The touching sent new pulses through his body, like shots of pleasure. Jay licked a nipple before digging his thumb into the head. Zane gasped and cried out, precum soaking his thumb. He clawed at the table, panting, his toes curling as he came. He bucked against his hand, making Jay smirk and lift his hand, licking up the dripping liquid.

"That was fast." He said. He lifted his legs, spreading them. Zane turned red, shyly covering up. "Wow... I didn't realize how beautiful you are..." Jay pressed a finger to his pulsing entrance and slowly pushed it in, making him wince. It burned a bit, but it felt good when Jay wiggled his finger. He bit his lip to prevent any noises but it was impossible. Jay pushed in a second, curling them and pressing against something that made him squeal and curl his toes.

"That right there is your prostate..." Jay purred, rubbing it, sending shocks through his body. Zane arched his back, his body heating up and he felt the knot beginning to form.

"I-I'm gonna-!" Jay abruptly pulled his fingers out, making the blond whine. "W-What-" he started, lifting his head, his face lighting up. Jay had stripped, his member hard and huge. On instinct, Zane closed his legs.

"What's the matter?" Jay purred, spreading his legs again. "Shy?" He poked his entrance with the head of his member, making Zane turn bright red. He trembled.

"B-Be careful..."

"How hard do you want it?"

"S-Slow and gentle at first but harder when I-I adjust..." With that, Jay shoved his member into Zane. He wailed, clawing at his shoulders, immediately tightening. Jay groaned, gripping Zane's hips.

"Relax..." Jay said, kissing his neck, rubbing his hips comfortingly. Zane panted, taking a deep breath, gripping his shoulders tightly. He nodded, burying his face into Jay's neck and slowly, Jay began to thrust. Pain overcame pleasure, but he began to loosen and moan. Jay kissed his jaw, thrusting harder, moving his lips until they were on Zane's. Zane moaned into Jay's mouth as their tongues intertwined, mixing their saliva, gasping when he thrusted into a very sensitive spot. Figuring out the spot, Jay thrusted into it repeatedly, making Zane's moans turned into cries and then screams.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Zane cried, but before Jay could do anything, he climaxed, cum spurting onto his stomach and tightening around Jay's member. He gasped and climaxed, shooting his semen into Zane. The blond let out a moan, panting. Jay pulled out, making Zane whimper, his entrance spread out from Jay's member.

"Bend over." Jay said. Zane obeyed, turning around, his front bending over the table, his ass in the air. Jay licked his lips, rubbing his member between his butt cheeks, squeezing them. "Damn, Zane... I might get you pregnant..." Jay purred, kissing his back, shoving inside the blond. Zane gripped the table, or what he could grip, panting loudly. He looked over his shoulder.

"T-Then please do." Jay slammed in deep and hard, making Zane scream in pleasure. He reached around and started to pump his member, biting down on Zane's neck, nearly breaking the skin with his teeth. Zane was drooling, tears of pleasure streaming down his face, screaming from being thrusted into so roughly. Once again, Zane came, this time from both his member and entrance. He tightened around Jay, who moaned against his neck and came, spurting his cum into him. He trembled at the amount that was put, whimpering in pleasure.

So maybe getting his parts fixed weren't so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole was definitely tempted. _Zane_ was tempting. The past week Cole noticed how beautiful Zane was. Long, pale legs, a big butt, big hips, long hair that be perfect for pulling... Damn, Cole was super tempted.

He finally got his chance the day the others went to town. That morning he put a additive into Zane's food, that would make him human, and he noticed the effects that had happened on him but it was painless. Zane was making his bed and cleaning his room when he appeared in the doorway. Since it was the middle of summer, it was boiling hot, so Zane couldn't stand the conditions and dressed lightly, in short shorts and a tank top. Cole bit his lip, beginning to get hard as he watched Zane move around. He snuck up behind the blond, grabbing his ass and pressing his lips against his neck. Zane gasped, squeaking in surprise.

"C-Cole?!" He yelped. Cole smirked, wrapping his hand around his mouth, making him squirm. He pushed Zane onto the bed, bending him over and pulling out the tie right away, tying his wrists together.

"C-Cole?! W-What is the meaning of this?!" Zane whimpered, squirming, accidentally rubbing his butt against Cole's erection. Cole bit his lip, wrapping his hand around his mouth, his other hand pulling down the waistband of his shorts and interesting underwear choice.

"Are you wearing a thong, my dear Zane?" Cole purred. The blond looked away, his face heating up, his entrance twitching. Cole licked his lips, rubbing his bulge between his cheeks, making Zane shiver, his member hardening. Then he squirmed, trembling. Cole stripped, his member popping up. Zane looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. His cries were muffled by the gag, and he squirmed, again accidentally rubbing against his member.

"You want it so bad..." Cole said. Zane whimpered, staring at the gigantic member before him. He shook his head, fearful. "It's okay, I'll prepare you..." With that, he pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket and dripped it onto his entrance. It was cold and smelled strange, but he gasped and arched his back at the feeling of Cole's finger pushing in. He whimpered, his walls clenching around his finger.

"Relax... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Cole said, pushing in a second, spreading his entrance with them. Zane groaned, whimpering as much as he could. Despite not wanting to, it felt good. Cole thrusted his fingers in and out, his fingers rough, making the pleasure increase. He buried his face into his mattress, his moan muffled as he climaxed.

"Knew you wanted it..." Zane felt the head of his member poke at his entrance, making him whimper. He slowly pushed in, making him gasp and shake his head rapidly as his walls stretched to accommodate his size. Cole moaned, pushing in as far as he could go.

"You feel so good, Zane..." He muttered, nibbling on his ear, thrusting in and out slowly. Once he felt Zane loosen enough, he slammed in hard. Zane cried out, but it was muffled by the gag. He didn't want this, not one bit. The word clicked in his mind: _rape._ Cole, the leader and strong ninja, was _raping_ him. Yes, despite the earth ninja stretching him and stuff, it was still wrong. Cole kept ramming his giant dick into him, the pleasure and pain mixing. He bit his skin until he was a crying mess, his nipples hard and perky, his member dripping precum. He wanted the gag off but even if he asked he knew Cole wouldn't take it off. Then he hit something that made Zane scream in pleasure and pain. Cole groaned, taking it as pleasure, hitting it repeatedly. He could feel the knot building up in his stomach and without warning climaxed, tightening around Cole's member. The black haired man groaned, slamming in once more before climaxing himself. Zane's legs trembled at the amount of cum that spilled into his entrance, filling him to the brim.

Cole pulled out, some cum spilling down and mixing with Zane's. He flipped the blond around, and laid him down, hooking his tied hands to the bed post. Zane trembled, looking at him with lidded eyes. Cole lifted his legs, pushing in again, making him give a muffled moan.

Cole continued this, biting and nibbling on every little available nook of skin, bruising his hips and thighs with his brute thrusts. They came repeatedly, over five times until Zane passed out from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the accident and Zane avoided Cole however he could. Then one day he felt incredibly ill, which was weird because he was a nindroid. His back hurt, his chest as well and he felt nauseous from when he rose and fell asleep. Finally he looked it up, found what was related to his symptoms, went to the drug store to get something then took it as soon as he got home.

His body shook as he got the results. He whimpered, burying his face into his face in shame. It was bad enough to get raped by a colleague, let alone get pregnant.

He waited for Cole in the living room, no one home except for him and Cole again. Cole arrived and sat across from him.

"You've been avoiding me. I'm sorry about what happened." Zane looked down, clenching his hands together, feeling his eyes begin to water.

"I-I..." He choked down the bile in his throat. "I-I'm pregnant..." he whimpered, burying his face into his hands.

And that is how he and Cole got together.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: This chapter contains Omegaverse. Read as cautioned._

* * *

Kai hated being an Omega; from his first heat to now. It was embarrassing. Sure he took suppressants and everything and locked himself away during his heats, but he ran out of them last month.

He looked at his calendar, gulping. It was the day of his heat, but it had yet to start. He sat on his bed, taking a deep breath, his foot tapping on the ground nervously. He felt it a few minutes later; the sudden bursts of intense heat, that started in his crotch and moved through his body. He felt the slick begin to produce, wetting his entrance. He stripped, panting a bit. He grabbed one of the dildo's he had, opening his legs and pushing it in. He moaned, stroking his member, turning on the dildo's vibrations on high. This heat was heavy, and kept getting heavier and heavier as the minutes went by...

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Kai jumped, covering his mouth to prevent a moan from the vibrations. He gulped, turning them off, trying to steady his voice. "Y-Yes?" He called.

"Hey, Kai. Could I get your help with something?" He winced, pulling out the vibrator and getting up.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Oh never mind." He could hear the disappointment in Cole's voice. He froze as he heard a sniff. "Mmm, something smells really good. Are you burning incense or something? It smells like vanilla." Oh god. He was releasing pheromones and it was wafting out. He cursed mentally. "Kai?"

"H-Hang on!" He locked the door, (idiot, forgot to lock it before it started) and trembled as he stuffed his toys back into the shoe box under his bed. He heard Cole sniff again, then a pause before he quietly asked:

"Are you on your heat?" He froze, gulping.

"I-I..."

"It's okay if you tell me. I would have figured out anyway." Cole said. There was another pause. "...Do you need an Alpha?" Kai froze again, covering his mouth to prevent a squeak from escaping. Taking a breath, he slowly opened the door. Cole had a kind smile on his face, and he looked down, opening the door to let him in. Cole stepped in, Kai closing the door and locking it.

"How long have you known you're an Omega?"

"My parents knew it since I was born, but I didn't find out until fourteen..." he sat on his bed, wincing, the heat becoming unbearable. "I-I need help..." he whimpered. Cole had sat next to him and now was scanning him. He suddenly reached over and grabbed his member, making him gasp and moan. The Earth ninja stroked him rapidly, and Kai came immediately.

"Wow." Cole said. Kai's face erupted in bright red, and he covered it with shame. Cole chuckled, pushing him back and spreading his legs. He squeaked, biting his index finger and watching Cole prod his entrance.

"Do you need stretching, or did you already finger yourself?"

"A-Already fingered myself..." He replied, fidgeting as more slick produced. Cole nodded, beginning to strip. Kai couldn't help himself; he stared at Cole's body. Big abs, big arms, strong well muscled legs. Then he took off his underwear.

"You're just a big bastard all over aren't you?" he asked, staring at the gigantic member before him. Cole chuckled, shrugging and crawling on top. They kissed, Cole's hands caressing Kai's body gently. Kai moaned at the touches, his body pushing against Cole's hands in want and need. He hated feeling like a woman; all needy, whining for pleasure and wanting a dick in him.

"F-Fuck...~! C-Cole..." He whimpered. Cole licked his lips.

"My, my... Such profanity..." He purred, stroking his hips. He gulped; he felt so hot with all of the touching and kissing. Cole leaned in, kissing him gently, spreading his legs gently. "I'll go gentle..." he murmured against his lips, gently pushing the tip in. He gasped, gripping his shoulder's tightly as his walls stretched to fit his member.

"More!" he cried, stretching insanely. Cole pushed in all the way, thanks to being an Omega and the slick. "Y-You knot at the base, h-huh...?" he whimpered, looking down at their intersected bodies. Cole nodded. "Y-You're one of those Alphas... Can't pull out until you fill me up..." Cole kissed his neck, nodding.

"I'll fill you up as many times as you need..." The brunet took a breath before accidentally bucking his hips against Cole's. Cole smirked, lifting his legs and slamming in hard. Kai's eyes widened in shock at the hot blinding, almost immediate climax pleasure that went through him.

"C-Cole!" he screamed, making Cole groan and slam in deep and hard, the amount of pleasure rising. Cole's thrusts were rough and hard, and Kai felt his butt and thighs bruising from the slapping against his thrusts. He climaxed immediately, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure, drool slipping down from the sides of his mouth. Cole groaned, grinning at him and slamming in deep, climaxing, cum overflowing his hole, some spilling out. Kai squealed, his eyes rolling back. Cole pulled out, flipping Kai onto his bely.

"Knees, now." he demanded. Kai obeyed, shakiy getting on his knees and hands, still in pleasure from his climax. Cole rubbed his asscheeks, before gently pushing in.

"W-Wait, I-I just c-came-" he cried out as Cole thrusted in. He practically purred against his neck, before sinking his teeth into his skin. Tears flew from his eyes, crying out from pain and pleasure. "Y-You claimed me, b-bastard!" he growled, gritting his teeth. Cole licked his lips, loving the sweet taste of his blood. He felt Kai clench around him, and smirked, rubbing his hips.

"So? Not like anyone else was going to claim you." Kai growled, and his hostile demeanor vanished as soon as he felt him slam in hard. He cried out and felt his instincts begin to start. He wanted this man's baby. He wanted to carry and give birth to this man's baby.

"S-Stop... A-Ah!" Was Cole a virgin? Or was it just his Alpha instinct to pound an Omega senseless? Cole grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his chest by pulling his arms, slamming against a horribly pleasurable spot repeatedly. "C-Cole, w-wait-" Fuck, the pleasure was intense. Cole was huge and merciless; he was slamming in so freaking hard, he could feel his mind turning to mush as he came, tightening around Cole and making him grind against his walls. He cried out at the feeling of cum filling him up.

* * *

They did it enough times to make Kai pass out. Cole ws merciless, despite his protests, and he bit everywhere he possibly could, bruised his wrists, ankles, his butt, thighs and everywhere that he could possibly bruise. They also did it in the shower, against the wall and in any room that didn't have people in it. Finally Cole left to get supressents for Kai because the heat was getting heavier by the hour.

He was reading, but glanced over at Kai every now and then. He sort of felt guilty about the bruises and hickeys, but he knew he satisfied his mate. He suddenly smiled.

He loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning: This is a threesome and Omegaverse._

* * *

It was hot. Middle of summer and it was blazing outside; sure Kai was the fire ninja but he had his limits like anyone else. Zane was the one everyone was worried about. They had the AC blowing, but it was still hot.

"I hope this heat will go away soon..." Cole groaned, fanning himself with a magazine. "Jay and the others are out, so it's just you, me and Zane." Kai nodded.

"Have you checked on him, by the way?" he asked. Cole shook his head. "Want to?"

"Yeah." They got up, fanning themselves as they walked to Zane's room. Kai knocked gently, and the door opened a crack. They looked at each other before pushing the door open all the way.

"Hey Zane-" the two Alpha's froze as the scent hit them hard, and the scene in front of them appeared. Zane laid on his bed, curled up, naked, sweaty and red, panting loudly. His member was hard and something wet and goopy was on his legs and butt.

"K-K-Kai... C-Cole..." the blond moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. "I-I appear to be h-having m-my heat..." he whimpered, getting on his knees weakly. "W-Will you satisfy me?"

 _Holy fuck._ Was Zane, the sweet innocent nindroid/turned human apparently, being _slutty_? Cole looked ready to demolish Zane, and Kai was getting harder by the second, just by breathing in Zane's scent. It smelled like vanilla and the way he was looking at them... Fuck. Cole beat him to Zane first, grabbing the blond's wrists and slamming their lips together, making Zane moan and practically melt. Kai followed, climbing on the bed and stripping.

"Lucky you..." Kai purred against his neck. "You get two Alphas..." Zane moaned again, panting, rubbing his entrance against the head of Kai's member.

"I call fucking him first..." Cole growled lowly, rubbing his nipples. Kai nodded and flipped Zane around, watching in arousal at Cole pumped his member a couple of times, before gently rubbing Zane's hole with a finger and pushing it in gently. Zane moaned, humping against his finger. Kai grabbed his chin, turning his face to his member.

"Suck it." he said, and Zane obliged, taking the massive dick in his hand and stroking it, licking the head. He moaned as Cole pushed in two more.

"Damn, Zane... Such a slut..." Cole muttered, pulling out his fingers then pushing in the tip of the member. Zane gasped, whimpering a bit before moaning as he took Cole in, inch by inch. He groaned, opening his mouth and then taking in half of Kai's member. The brunet groaned in pleasure at the heat of Zane's mouth and the way his mouth produced saliva. Cole slammed in, making Zane moan, which sent vibrations through his member. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck... Feels so good..." Cole said, slamming in deep.

"S-Same here." Kai moaned, resisting bucking his hips into Zane's mouth. He didn't want to hurt him; as much as it felt good with the bobbing of his head, he wasn't going to thrust into his mouth. "H-How'd you get so good at this, Zane...?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. Zane moaned, his answer muffled from the dick in his mouth and the pleasure rising as Cole became relentless with his thrusts. He could actually see Zane's skin starting to bruise from the thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Kai cried.

"M-Me too!" They both came at the same time, Zane's eyes rolling back as cum overflowed both ends. He pulled away from his member, coughing and moaning. They finished, panting from their high, and Cole pulled out.

"Think you can take both of us?" Kai asked, stroking Zane's hip as they sat him up. The blond blushed but nodded shyly, and then they spreaded his legs, watching his entrance twitch in anticipation. Cole pushed in first, then Kai used his fingers to spread his asshole more, then slowly pushed his member in. Zane's eyes widened in shock at how much he stretched from the feeling of his teammate's members entering him. He tilted his head back in absolute pleasure, a slight prickle of pain here and there, but it was mostly pleasure overwhelming him. He groaned, whimpering a bit at the feeling. They began to thrust, and Zane cried out in pleasure, his hands on their shoulders, digging marks into their skin. They kissed his neck, licking sensitive spots he didn't even know he had and trying not to bite.

"K-Kai! C-Cole!" he screamed. "P-Please claim me as your Omega!" The Alphas groaned, their members getting bigger, spreading his entrance so much he felt like he was going to tear in half. Cole and Kai sucked on the back of his neck, before sinking their teeth in, claiming him at the same time. He cried out in pleasure, his cries turning into shrieks.

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Kai yelped as Zane tightened. Cole nodded as well, and both came in unison. Zane's eyes rolled back as he came, cum flying up and landing on his thighs and belly.

* * *

They did it almost everywhere; the bathroom, against the wall, Kai laying on his back with Zane riding him and Cole from behind, nearly everywhere in the house basically. He gave them blowjobs, They took breaks for water and food, and once had Zane take a dose of low suppressents so they could sleep, and had to go to a hotel when the other's came back.

A few weeks passed, and they continued their activities, sometimes individually, sometimes a threesome. Zane would dress up in varities of clothes for them, like maid's outfit, to fishnet stockings.

Then one day, while the others were out and was just them, Zane knew he had to tell them before they hurt _it_. He found them in the game room, playing a new video game, and stepped in right when the screen flashed GAME OVER.

"G-Guys...?" he asked softly. They looked up, patting a spot in between them. He sat down and they looked at him curiously. He rubbed the claim scars, gulping a bit. "I-I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Cole asked, rubbing his hand.

"P-Please don't be mad, but.." he swallowed down his nausea. "I-I'm p-p-pregnant..." They stared at him, their eye wide. Then they hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

"R-Really?" they asked, rubbing his belly. He nodded.

* * *

A few months passed, and they told the others eventually, because Zane plumped up rather fast. They cuddled him all night, rubbing his belly and cooing things, which resulted in the baby kicking and keeping him up all night.

When it was time, Zane gave birth not only to one, but to quads.

Zane held the babies while the two oogled over them, cooing and wanting to hold them.

He really did love these two idiots.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pairing: Ronin x Kai._

 _Warnings: Hardcore, sex toy._

* * *

"And you want my help?"

"Yes." Ronin eyed the red ninja, a slight smirk coming to his face. "I'll pay you anything."

"Your body." Kai's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" Ronin twirled the pencil in between his fingers.

"You heard me." Kai played with his shirt. "Have sex with me." Immediately, his face broke out in red, and he took a step back.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. If you refuse, I won't help you." Kai trembled from rage, his throat closing up. He bit his lip, looking away.

"Fine." He said after a long moment of silence. Ronin smirked, patting his lap.

"Then come here." He purred. Kai gulped.

"Now?"

"Now." Kai slowly moved to him, going around the desk and getting in his lap, gripping his shoulders with shaky hands. Ronin smiled, pulling off his hat and setting it on the desk, lowering his hands and squeezing his ass hard. Kai's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to prevent a moan.

"You're a virgin, I'm guessing?" Ronin smirked at the glare he received. "For such a womanizer, you've never taken a woman home?"

"N-No..."

"My..." Ronin nuzzled his neck, taking in the sweet smell of the red ninja. He shivered, gulping, immediately regretting this. Ronin slid his hands down his jeans, down his underwear and rubbing his cheeks.

"So soft and firm..." He squeezed, earning a moan and shiver. He slipped off his jeans, reaching over and pulling out the drawer in his desk. Kai looked to where he was groping for and gulped when he saw a bottle of lube in his hand.

"N-No condom...?"

"Don't worry, it's not like you're gonna get pregnant." He uncapped the bottle and poured it over Kai's entrance, causing him to gasp and buck against his hand accidentally. Ronin smirked, coating his own fingers and then slipping one in.

"A-Ah!" He tightened around his finger, making Ronin frown and try to wiggle it.

"Loosen up, Kai. I'm never going to put it in if you're tight." Kai gulped and took a breath, slowly relaxing. "There we go..." Ronin muttered, curling it, rubbing it against his walls and then inserting a second. Kai panted, pressing his face into Ronin's neck. The sensation in his ass was astounding; uncomfortable, but hot and unusually pleasure filled. Ronin's fingers were rough and big, but long and well, perfect for fingering. They spread, making Kai gasp, gripping his shoulders and lifting his ass a bit more for access. Ronin smirked.

"I think you're ready." He said, unbuckling his belt and pulling out his member. He gulped at the size. Ronin slicked up his member before gently spreading his entrance with his hands, then slowly pushed in. Kai cried out immediately, gripping his shoulders and shivering.

"N-No... W-Way too big..."

"Shh, it's okay... Just breathe." Kai nodded and panted, gulping and looking down at it. Ronin's member was big, thick around and veins pulsing from it. The head had been pushed in, and his entrance felt like it was being torn open as he took him in inch by inch. When he hit something inside, he let out a cry and tilted his head back.

"Oh? That's your prostate...?" Ronin purred, slamming against it hard. Kai cried out, tears filling his eyes and drool slipping down his chin. Ronin grinned and slammed against it repeatedly. Combined with the rough thrusting and the way his hand moved around his member, he felt the coil beginning to form in his stomach.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ronin grunted, slamming in deep and biting the ninja's neck hard, making him shriek and climax, immediately slumping and passing out on top after Ronin released his load.

"Ah, shit..."

* * *

"Take it out!"

"No."

Kai shook in absolute rage and pleasure as he felt the vibrations inside his ass, the egg pressing against his prostate. Ronin had slipped it in when Kai had passed out after their activities, and now Kai was angry. He was pulling on his pants but could barely with the cord taped to his thigh.

"I can't go home like this!"

"You're free to take it off in two hours." He raised the controller. "I am free to do whatever I'd like." To prove his point, he turned the vibrations on high, causing Kai to gasp and fall to his knees, grabbing the desk and trembling.

"I'll see you again soon, Kai..."

* * *

 _So it's not as long as I expected it to be, but I'm sure you guys will like it... I hope at least... I haven't been doing so good on my other stories lately, so I'm pretty depressed about it._

 _Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Pairing: Human!Morro x Lloyd_

 _Warnings: Hardcore._

* * *

"Hey, Lloyd-"

"Ah!"

Lloyd jumped at the sound of Morro's voice, whipping around and pressing himself against the fridge, his eyes wide. Morro may have had turned back human and lived with them (totally Sensei's idea, they had nothing to do about it) but Lloyd and the other's still hadn't forgave him for possessing Lloyd.

And to be honest, he didn't totally mind. Nya, who _he_ was scared of at first, was the first to accept him when she saw how good he was with things. She showed him around Ninjago City, even taking him to a pet store and watching him in fascination of the cats and dogs.

A month had passed and they were still extremely cautious of him.

"Um, sorry..." He apologized, looking down. "I didn't mean to scare you-"

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked, glaring.

"I-I'll just go ask Sensei..." He quickly hurried out.

* * *

He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the crickets outside making a noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the perverted images he had of Lloyd... In shorts, sucking on a Popsicle, training...

"Oh my god..." He moaned, covering his eyes and then lifting the blanket, frowning at the erection in his pants. He sighed, trying to get comfortable. He was not going to masturbate tonight...

* * *

He woke up to soft sounds of sucking and intense pleasure on his shaft. He opened his eyes and lifted the covers, his eyes widening at who was sucking him off.

"Hi." Lloyd said, the sentence muffled by the head in his mouth. He yelped and jumped away, pulling up his boxers and panting.

"What in the world were you doing?" Morro hissed, holding his crotch. Lloyd sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth.

"Um... Sucking you off...? I came in here to see if you were asleep and saw your..." He pointed at the bulge in his pants. "I didn't think you'd wake up." His pale cheeks flushed red and he looked down at his own legs to avoid eye contact.

"So wait..." Morro's eyes widened. "You want to have sex with me...?"

"It's not like that!"

"But you were sucking me off!"

"Shh!" Lloyd hissed. Morro frowned, glancing around. Everything was silent so Morro pinned Lloyd down.

"W-What are you- Ah!" Morro grabbed Lloyd's crotch, smirking.

"Looks like you got excited too..." He purred, turning Lloyd bright red. The blond covered his face, mumbling.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning..." With that, he leaned up and kissed Morro, pressing his lips hard against the former ghost's. Morro gasped in surprise, but kissed back, moving his hands and sliding up the green ninja's soft legs. Lloyd shivered, letting out a quiet moan and lifting his hips a bit.

"Do you shave your legs...?" Morro asked, a bit confused. He hadn't seen that in the boy's thoughts. Lloyd blushed.

"The hair gets caught in my gi..." Morro grinned, lowering himself and putting his head between his legs, nuzzling the inner thighs happily. Lloyd hit his head lightly.

"D-Don't make that face, perv..." Morro chuckled, nipping the spot just below his boxers, tight boy shorts at that, and sucking and biting, aiming to leave some marks. Lloyd covered his mouth, gripping the black hair of his and trying not to moan. Morro pulled away, licking his lips at the bruising skin, before grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them off. Lloyd squeaked as his member hit the air, shivering as Morro gently gripped it. He gulped as he watched Morro lick it, looking extremely happy about this. He licked the length, before moving down, lifting a leg and nibbling on his butt cheek before moving to his hole. At first, Lloyd was confused. That is until Morro licked it.

"Kya!" Lloyd yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Um..." Morro raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna prepare you."

"P-Prepare me?"

"Yeah, to put it in." He made a thrusting motion with his hips. Lloyd blushed, slightly squeezing his legs shut and nodding. Morro reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring some over his entrance and fingers, then gently pressed a finger against the pulsing hole.

"G-Go gentle..." Lloyd said, biting his finger. Morro nodded and pushed it in slowly, Lloyd throwing his head back, a whimper emitting from his throat. Morro smiled a bit, stroking his legs in comfort and wiggling it around.

Lloyd squirmed. "Feels weird..." He muttered. Morro nodded and pushed in a second, curling them and making his head tilt back, his back arching and cum spurting from his member. Morro blinked in surprise, staring at the panting boy laying in front of him.

"You came just from that...?"

"Shut up!" Morro snickered and pulled his fingers out, pulling off his boxers and lubing up his member. Lloyd gulped and opened his legs, shyly looking away.

"U-Um..." He mumbled. "I'm most likely going to regret this but..."

"What?"

"P-Please fill me with your cum!" Morro stared as Lloyd covered his face, his face burning red.

"As you wish..." Morro purred, slamming in hard. Lloyd yelled, but it was cut off by Morro kissing him, rubbing his hips in comfort as Lloyd clenched tightly around him.

"Breathe..." He coaxed, making Lloyd whimper and nod, gripping his shoulders and slowly relaxing. He slowly loosened around Morro, moaning as Morro gently began thrust. "There we go..." He moved his lips down to his neck, nuzzling it before nipping gently at the skin, gradually picking up speed. Lloyd moaned, clawing his back and pulling off his shirt, Morro doing the same to Lloyd. They locked onto each other's necks, biting and sucking hard, leaving incredibly purple and black bruises. Morro picked up his pace, slamming in deep and hitting something hard, making Lloyd bite down hard, his nails digging into his shoulders, making Morro gasp.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum..." Lloyd managed out through the pleasure. Morro nodded, gripping his member and slamming against the spot repeatedly. They felt the coils begin to uncurl and both cried out, climaxing the same time. Lloyd shot cum onto his stomach, and Morro was too late to pull out, so his cum shot in deep.

Lloyd slumped against him and Morro pulled out, cum dribbling out of his entrance.

* * *

"Hey, Lloyd, not gonna train today?" Jay asked the blond while the others stretched. After four more rounds, Lloyd could barely make it in the shower, much less train today... And on top of the hickeys, he wasn't going to take risks.

"Nah, I'm super exhausted. I didn't sleep much last night." He replied, rubbing his neck.

"Ah. Well rest up."

The stolen glances and touches were only caught by Nya and Wu.

* * *

 _Two chapters in two days, yay!_

 _Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pairing: Ronin x Kai, part two._

 _Warning: Hardcore, sex toy, bondage._

* * *

Kai slipped into Ronin's shop, trembling a bit at the vibrations going through his ass and member. He looked around, gripping his shirt, wondering where the pervert was. He'd been doing this for a couple of months following the whole Morro thing, but tonight had to be the last time. The others were beginning to get suspicious and he couldn't come up with any more lies.

He felt a hand slip down his waist, to his ass and give one cheek a firm squeeze. He let out a moan and covered his mouth, letting out a small moan.

"Hello again..." Ronin purred.

"T-T-Take these things out of me!" He demanded. Ronin purred, simply kissing his neck and pulling him close.

"Now what fun would that be?" He turned up the vibrations to medium, watching in satisfaction and arousal at how Kai slumped against him, trembling and panting in pleasure.

"T-Take them out..."

"Fine fine." Ronin led him to the bedroom, gently throwing him onto the bed and stripping him. His legs were soaked in cum, the egg's cord taped to his thigh, the cock ring buzzing and making Kai's member vibrate, its cord also taped around his thigh. The clip on nipple rings were making his nipples red and hard, but it looked a bit painful.

"So cute..." Ronin said, licking his lips and stroking his thighs. Kai moaned, spreading his legs.

"H-Hurry! I-I need to cum!" Ronin smirked, slowly pulling out the egg vibrator, making his back arch and let out a cry. Ronin licked his lips as he pulled off the clip on rings, making Kai gasp and his nipples to respond, perking up and plumping like a woman's. He slumped, his toes twitching, a whimper escaping his voice. He needed release so bad.

Ronin gave him what he wanted, giving his member a pump before slowly pulling out the cock ring. As soon as the end slipped out, Kai climaxed, a giant amount of cum spurting out, his body spasming violently. He slumped, weakly gripping the sheets. Ronin smirked, stripping and going over to a drawer, Kai following with his eyes. He pulled out handcuffs and a ball gag, turning and showing them to Kai.

"N-No!" He yelped, but he was too weak to try to get away.

"Come on now, Kai, this is fun!" Ronin said, going over and tying him up.

"B-But..." Kai gulped as Ronin waved the gag in front of him. "F-Fine! This one time!" Ronin happily put the ball in his mouth, then clipped it and smirked at the look he got. He positioned in front of Kai's entrance and thrusted in. Kai moaned but it was muffled by the gag.

"Perfect..." Ronin said, then pulled out, picking up the egg vibrator and shoving it in, before slamming in again and turning on the vibrations on their highest setting. Kai shrieked, climaxing immediately, tears flying in sync with his semen. He trembled as Ronin slammed in hard and fast, moaning loudly at the vibrations and the tightness. Kai gripped at his cuffs, tears streaming down his face as the pleasure mounted, his screams muffled by the gag.

"Good boy, Kai..." Ronin purred, slamming in deeper and harder, watching as his amber eyes rolled back, tears streaking his face, repeatedly rolling down his cheeks. He ran his fingers down Kai's sides and slight curve (which was unusual since he was so muscular) but built extremely well, cum covering his abs.

"Perhaps I should reward you..." Ronin thought out, and Kai looked at him pleadingly, his pants horribly loud and ragged. He untied the gag, stroking his cheek and wiping his tears.

"R-Ronin..." He whimpered, his voice hoarse. "P-Please have some mercy on me..." He thought about it.

"No."

* * *

After nearly seven rounds (Kai passed out during the beginning of the seventh) and slept until Kai woke up and got dressed. He slipped out of the shop, barely managing to summon his dragon and flew back home. He got into his room and took a hot shower. He winced and hissed as soon as the water touched his hickeys, the open bite marks and the hand marks on his ass. He sniffled and carefully scrubbed his body, trying to clean out the large amount of cum inside.

"That was mean of you, Kai..." He froze up as he felt arms wrap around his waist, gulping and looking down. "Leaving me when I was sleeping." He trembled, his legs giving out. Ronin caught him, lifting him up. Kai, on instinct, wrapped his legs and arms around him. He sniffled, burying his face into his neck. He hated feeling like this. Weak and vulnerable, needy and whiny like a woman.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I was scared..." Ronin rubbed his back.

"Then say something."

"I did! And you didn't want to!" Kai said, hitting his shoulders weakly. His wrists were darkly bruised from the handcuffs because they used a ton of positions that made his wrists hurt, and his whole body ached from the rough fucking he had received. The feeling of cum was spilling down his thighs, and his member was hardening any touch Ronin made to his body.

"Shh, shh..." Ronin mumbled, kissing his neck. "Don't wake your friends now..." Kai shivered, covering his mouth.

"T-This is the last time, Ronin... N-No more sex agreements after this." Ronin pouted, thrusting in roughly without warning. He bit his neck, frowning at the muffled cry he got from the ninja.

"Why?"

"It's making my life hard!" He pouted. "I can't train, I've gained five pounds, I keep lying to my friends and the others think I'm insane!" Ronin gently kissed him, stroking his hips.

"Shh..." He mumbled. "You're going to wake the others..." Kai gulped. "Fine, this is the last time... But I'm gonna make it count." With that, he slammed in hard, slamming his lips to Kai's to quiet the shriek that released. He smirked as Kai slipped in his tongue, their tongues twirling together and making saliva slide down their mouths. He slammed in repeatedly, the feeling of Kai's tight and soaking wet walls driving him crazy. He buried his face into Kai's shoulder, licking and biting the love bites repeatedly, making his screams grow in volume.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" He cried, clenching around Ronin tightly. Both let out cries and climaxed, Ronin shooting his inside Kai and Kai covering their stomachs with his. THey panted heavily, before Ronin pulled out and kissed Kai gently.

"There's a gift on your bed if you ever miss me..."

* * *

Ronin left and Kai cleaned himself up, patching up himself and then getting dressed. A box sat on his bed. He picked it up, opening the lid and turning red.

"RONIN!"

* * *

 _Ah, I love Morro x Lloyd. Best pairing I've done so far, I think._

 _Thanks for reading and leave a review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Pairing: Ronin x Kai, part three._

 _Warnings: Hardcore._

* * *

"They found out about us..."

"How?"

"Your little gift."

"Did they find that?"

"No, they heard me shout, rushed into my room, saw the box and my bruises and immediately asked what happened." Kai scowled at the smirking thief in front of him. "Why'd you give me these?" He tapped the box on the table.

"I thought you'd miss me." Ronin smirked, leaning forward. "After all, you did like me inside you..." The ninja's face exploded in red, and he closed his fists.

"I-I did not..." He mumbled.

"Yes you did." Ronin teased, licking his lips as he eyed the bandages. "How are your marks?"

"They hurt, pointy teeth."

"Pointy teeth?" Ronin frowned, getting up and going around. Kai eyed him cautiously, but relaxed when he put his hand on his face. "One more time...?" Kai flicked his eyes up, wavering a bit before nodding.

"Fine... B-But, um... Go gentle, please..."

"As you wish..." Ronin murmured, closing in the gap between their lips. Kai relaxed, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing back and pulling off his hat. Ronin lifted the brunet and pulled him into the bedroom, closing and locking the door. He pinned him down on the bed, kissing his neck and starting to unbuckle his gi. He kissed his neck gently, avoiding the bandages (which was impossible because there was so many) and kissed down his chest, loving the sounds that he got.

"You're quite sensitive, Kai." He murmured.

"S-So you've said..." Kai said, going to cover his mouth to prevent the moan that was building up, but decided it wasn't worth it. He watched Ronin pull off his pants and underwear, sliding off his socks and kissing his waist.

"You're so beautiful..." He murmured, lifting his legs and licking his lips at his throbbing entrance.

"Y-You promise to go gentle...?" Ronin nodded, pulling out a bottle of lube and pouring some onto his entrance and fingers. Kai gulped a bit, watching as a finger pushed in.

"You're still loose." He said, smirking. "Did you use one before you came?"

"N-No-A-Ah!" He curled his toes, his face lighting up in red when the finger curled against his prostate.

"Hmm...?" He purred, kissing his neck as he pushed in a second. He gripped his shoulders, tilting his head back and letting out a moan.

"We've been very careful to not get you sick, huh...?" He mumbled against his neck. Kai nodded and shivered. "It'd be a shame if you got an infection..."

"T-Then don't overdo it..." Kai said through moans. Ronin nodded and pulled out his fingers, stripping and grabbing a condom. Kai grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "I-I want it raw..." Ronin groaned, throwing the condom back on the nightstand.

"Fuck, why do you gotta be so hot?" Kai smirked, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Was that a pun?"

"Shut it, hot head." Ronin slammed his lips to his, pushing in slowly. Kai moaned, gripping his shoulders and opening his mouth. Ronin slid his fingers up his legs, slowly thrusting and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"A-Ah..." He moaned after they broke away, curling his toes and turning his head away.

"Does that feel good?" He asked. Kai nodded and moaned as he continued to thrust gently.

"I-I like g-gentle s-sex..." He shivered when Ronin rubbed his hip, twitching a bit as he thrusted into a sensitive spot. Ronin nuzzled his neck, continuing this pace until he grabbed Kai's member and started to pump. Kai's eyes widened and he moaned loudly, arching his back and gripping the sheets.

"R-R-Ronin! I-I'm gonna cum...!" He cried out as Ronin dug his finger into the head, climaxing and tightening at the same time. Ronin moaned loudly, climaxing and filling him up to the brim, making the brunet tremble violently.

"O-Oh, R-Ronin..." He moaned. Ronin smiled and kissed him, running his fingers through his disheveled hair and pulling out slowly.

"So beautiful..." He murmured. "I love you..."

"E-Eh...?" Ronin smirked.

"You heard me."

"Y-You love me...?"

"Have since I met you." Kai blushed brightly, covering his face. Ronin smiled and kissed his forehead.

"O-Okay, maybe this won't be the last time..."

* * *

 _Again, thought this would be longer, but eh. I did my part._

 _Review!_


End file.
